harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice (HoLV)
Profile/Introduction *'Loves': Gemstones, Precious Ore, Jeweled Accessories *'Likes': Flowers, Fruits, Ore, Vegetable Cooking, Dairy Cooking, Seafood, Dessert *'Accepts': Vegetables, Mushrooms, Red Herbs, Lumber, Eggs, Milk, Fish, Seasonings, Egg Cooking, Dairy Products, Juice, Honey Alice is one of the new characters introduced in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley along with Charles and Renton. This trio composes the Funland company that will try to take over the valley. Alice in nature, is basically considered as the main game's antagonist, the villain as what they say. You'll occasionally hear from her and she'll try to cause trouble for you. But even though she can be perceived as your enemy, she is a potential marriage candidate. She's not as easy to woo as the other girls though, as her event path is the most complicated to clear. Alice is a workaholic kind of girl and is busy most of the time with her company work. She can usually be found at their company's building across the mine. Location/Schedule Her schedule is a bit tougher compared to other bachelorettes. She's not available most of the time. Here is a complete list of her schedule: Monday - Friday *'12:00 PM - 02:00 PM' - Funland lodge *'02:00 PM - 10:00 PM' - not available *'10:00 PM - 11:00 PM' - Mine Saturday, Sunday (good weather) *'08:00 AM - 10:00 AM' - Mine *'10:00 AM - 10:00 PM' - not available *'10:00 PM - 11:00 PM' - Mine Saturday, Sunday (bad weather) *''whole day'' - not available Monday - Sunday (between events 1-22 and 1-25) *'06:00 AM - 09:00 PM' - Church Event Path # 1: Shoot for the Stars *'Type of Event Path:' Nature Preserve *'Main Character:' Alice This is the main story of the game. This involves the Funland characters causing troubles around the valley with their underrated inventions and attempting to take over Leaf Valley to build an amusement park. You'll have to amass 50,000G by the end of year 2 to complete this event, which is quite an impossible amount for a small farm like yours to get. Otherwise you'll have to focus on the other alternative endings. 1-1: Arriving in Town *'When:' Year 1, Spring 1st *'Where:' Your farm *'Requirements:' N/A *You've just inherited your Grandfather's farm. It might seem a little intimidating, but the Harvest Sprites and Harvest Goddess help you get started. The Harvest Goddess asks you three questions, and your answers will help determine the starting friendship levels of the people in Leaf Valley. Note: The following villagers' friendship levels with go up if you pick: *'First answer to all 3 questions:' Bob, Chester, Dia, H. Goddess, Joe, Louis, Nak, and Wallace *'Second answer to all 3 questions:' Charles, Gina, Katie, Kurt, Nic, Renton, Ronald, and Rudolph *'Mixed answers to the 3 questions:' Alice, Aurelia, Flac, Gwen, Lyla, Martha, Parsley, Tim, and Woody 1-2: Funland *'When:' Year 1, Spring 3rd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Alice, Charles, and Renton stop by at your farm. They inform you that they are planning to build an amusement park in the valley. They say you can buy them out for 50,000G, but maybe there are other ways. 1-3: Trying to Convince You *'When:' Year 1, Spring 23rd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A 1-4: The Sign *'When:' Year 1, Summer 8th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Bob is trying to warn you that Funland is up to something. 1-5: Tension *'When:' Year 1, Fall 28th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Katie also warns you about them. She mentions to you about their mechanical bird invention. 1-6: Mysterious Mechanical Bird *'When :' Year 1, Winter 2nd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements :' N/A *A large robotic bird is terrorizing Leaf Valley! 1-7: Mecha Event # 1 (crow) *'When:' Year 1, Winter 2nd *'Where:' Lyla's/Louis's Shop *'Requirements:' N/A *The first mecha mini-game begins - you must pick up all of the food that's growing in the nearby area so that the mechanical crow won't have any food to use for power. 1-8: Louis Steps Up *'When:' Year 1, Winter 5th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You didn't experience event 1-7 or didn't beat the crow 1-9: The Mine *'When:' Year 1, Winter 14th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Rudolph let's you know that the Funland employees are at it again, but this time, they're at the Mine. 1-10: Mechanical Mole? *'When:' Year 1, Winter 20th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Tim informs you that another invention of Funland is attacking the Mine! 1-11: Mecha Event # 2 (mole) *'When:' Year 1, Winter 20th *'Where:' Mine *'Requirements:' N/A *This is the second mecha mini-game - you must hit the mechanical mole with your hammer twice before it can mine 5 ore. If you win, you can now go to the mechanical mole part of the mine. 1-12: Rudolph Steps Up *'When:' Year 1, Winter 21st *'Where: '''When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You didn't experience event 1-11 or you didn't beat the mole 1-13: What's Going on in the Forest *'When:' Year 2, Spring 2nd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A *Gwen thinks that something is going on in the valley's forest. 1-14: Mechanical Tree? *'When:' Year 2, Spring 5th *'Where: When you leave your house *'''Requirements: N/A *Woody informs you that Funland is tearing up the forest with their newest invention. 1-15: Mecha Event # 3 (tree) *'When:' Year 2, Spring 5th *'Where:' Carpentry *'Requirements:' N/A *The Abandoned Shop will appear in the plaza. After completing event 4-11, the abandoned shop will sell golden potato sweets. Note: In this third mecha mini game you must answer "Save Alice", "Stay", and "Yes" respectively. Chop down the tree until it falls. 1-16: Horse Racing *'When:' Year 2, Spring 18th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You have not completed event 13-4 (Bob's event path) *Dia starts selling her golden potato treats at Woody's new gift shop. 1-17: Confront Funland in the Horse Race *'When:' Year 2, Spring 22nd *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A 1-18: Mecha Event # 4 (horse) *'When:' Year 2, Spring 22nd, morning *'Where:' Plaza *'Requirements:' Enter race track *You must win this game. 1-19: Failed Horse Race *'When:' Year 2, Spring 25th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You failed in event 1-18. 1-20: Harvest Goddess's Warning *'When:' Year 2, Summer 10th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' N/A 1-21: Danger in the Lake *'When :' Year 2, Summer 14th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements :' N/A 1-22: Mecha Event # 5 (fish) *'When :' Year 2, Summer 14th *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements :' N/A *Funland's robotic fish is out of control at the valley's Mallard Lake. They will be needing your help. If you choose "I'll help", you'll need to fish out the robot fish before the timer runs out to complete this last mecha event. If you were able to finish all the Mecha Events successfully, you will proceed to the "Potential Ending 3" below. *But if you choose "I don't want to help" and "sorry" you'll either receive "Potential Ending 1", "Potential Ending 2", the Failed Ending, or the Nature Preserve/Tourist Spot Ending. Potential Ending # 1 (not the best ending) 1-23: Failed to Beat Robot *'When:' Year 2, Summer 15th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You haven't experienced event 1-22, or choose dialogue options "I don't want to help" and "sorry" *The other villagers were the ones who saved Alice, Charles and Renton from the robot. 1-24A: Change of Heart? *'When:' Year 2, Summer 16th to Fall 3rd *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements:' You've experienced event 1-23 *Everyone's courageous efforts has swayed Alice's position on whether to demolish Leaf Valley or not. 1-25A: Time Running Out *'When:' Year 2, Fall 5th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've experienced event 1-24A *Funland's deadline is fast approaching! 1-26A: Alice's Final Decision *'When:' Year 2, Winter 26th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've experienced event 1-25A, or choosing "No" and "I don't intend to" during event 1-25C *Katie also warns you about them. She mentions to you about their mechanical bird invention. 1-27A: Funland Cancelled Note: This is one of Alice's alternative endings. *'When :' Year 2, Winter 30th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements :' You've experienced event 1-26A and you have at least 50,000G *The valley is saved and Alice is bound to leave next year! Potential Ending # 2 (not the best ending) 1-24B: Change of Heart *'When:' Year 2, Summer 16th to Fall 3rd *'Where:' Church *'Requirements:' You choose "help" during event 1-22 (Mecha Event #5), but you fail to beat any of the 5 mecha events *You couldn't defeat all the robots but you did try. 1-25B: Alice's Tough Position *'When:' Year 2, Fall 5th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've experienced event 1-24B *Alice is in a faux dilemma whether to demolish Leaf Valley or not. 1-26B: Alice's Promise Note: This is one of Alice's alternative endings. *'When:' Year 2, Winter 30th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've experienced event 1-25B, and you have at least 50,000G *The valley is saved and Alice is bound to leave next year! Potential Ending # 3 (ending) 1-24C: Emotional Alice *'When:' Year 2, Summer 16th to Fall 3rd *'Where:' Church *'Requirements:' You've successfully beaten all robots. *Alice thanks you for saving her. 1-25C: Alice's Change of Heart *'When:' Year 2, Fall 5th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've experienced event 1-24C *Alice has decided to help you protect the town. Make sure to choose "I do" and "of course" to continue with this ending path. If don't choose these options, Alice will move out of the town in year 3. 1-26C: Ending Note: This is one of Alice's alternative endings. *'When:' Year 2, Winter 30th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' You've experienced event 1-25C, and you have at least 50,000G *The valley is saved and Alice is staying in Leaf Valley! Likes *Accessories *Gemstones/Treasure *Rare Ore (orichalcum, rare metal and blue rock) Dislikes *Grass *Bad Cooking Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Bachelorettes